Begin Again
by Mokou
Summary: After a long day, Reisen comes home to find a very annoyed earth rabbit who has something to prove. Reisen/Tewi.


A lazy yawn escaped her lips as Reisen dragged her feet weakly into her room, tired from the day's work. Kicking off her shoes, she rolled her shoulders in attempt to soothe the ache that had nestled there. Who would have thought that carrying medicine could impact her body this much? Usually it wasn't a big deal, and she would complete her job without complaint, but today she had to make a few deliveries to what felt like to edge of Gensokyo and back, resulting in a very worn out moon rabbit.

Padding over to her desk, she scanned her eyes over tomorrow's schedule. With a nod of her head, Reisen was about to call it a night, but a curious presence seemed to catch her senses and cast a shiver up her spine. Instinctively feeling her fingers lock into their gun pose, Reisen turned around swiftly, ready to attack, when-

"Tewi?!"

It was almost as though a dark aura had surrounded the little earth rabbit as her messy hair covered her eyes. Seemingly glued to the middle of the room and unwilling to talk, the silence of the other girl seemed to prick at the back of Reisen's neck and cast a feeling of unease. Just how long had she been standing there, and for what reason? Panic set into Reisen's mind as she quickly scanned her room for any evidence of a trap or prank, but nothing seemed out of place. At least that lifted a bit of the discomfort from Reisen's shoulders.

Letting out a huff and feeling the drowsiness from just moments ago escape her, Reisen returned her focus to the girl opposite her. "Don't spook me like that. You better not have done anything weird in my room," she said, wagging an accusing finger in annoyance. "So," frowning at the other girl, Reisen questioned her. "What do you want?"

Puffing out her blushing cheeks, Tewi couldn't be frowning any harder in that moment. Despite her frustration, the face she portrayed was exactly the thing she wanted so badly to not be seen as: _Childish._

More silence.

"…I don't understand what's gotten into you," Reisen narrowed her eyebrows at the girl before her.

A drawn-out sigh, and finally the girl decided she was no longer mute. "Of course you don't," Tewi snapped. Reisen almost flinched at the sudden harshness of her voice. "Since you're the one doing this to me. And you are so unaware of it!"

"Of... it?" Reisen tilted her head. "What am I unaware of? ...Jeez, just how long have you been waiting in here?"

The smaller girl lowered her head, trying to keep her composure in check. Her outburst wasn't helping matters. With a deep breath, she stepped closer to Reisen and continued talking, her little hands balled into fists by her sides.

"You always treat me like a child. Trying to keep an eye on me, telling me not to get into trouble. Acting as if I'm so... annoying..." Her voice was uncharacteristically soft for a moment, almost as if she didn't want it to be heard; like she was embarrassed to say it out loud. However, upon Reisen's silence, her voice grew a touch louder. "But I'm not a kid, you know."

Tewi looked up at Reisen with determined eyes, and the moon rabbit met her gaze. She was still at a loss of what brought on this sudden behavior from Tewi, and part of her felt guilty. The look on her face showed this clearly came from concern of the heart. Reisen couldn't remember a time she saw this side of Tewi, for the girl was usually light and carefree. It threw her off guard to witness this. All the times she had tried to gain the upper hand by labeling Tewi as a child were merely out of annoyance, she wouldn't deny that. In the heat of arguments, or when she felt the smaller girl was getting too cocky. It was simply a way to tug her ego down a notch. She never thought Tewi would actually take those comments to heart. After all, she had been the victim of countless amounts of the little rabbit's devious plans, and she didn't let it get to her head. ... _Often_.

As these thoughts ran through Reisen's mind, she was unable to notice the quickly weakening gaze of the other girl. Did she really just say that to have Reisen not even utter a word? She suddenly felt a wave of humiliation crawl over her body. It wasn't often at all that Tewi experienced this feeling. No, usually she would be the one to cast this feeling on others. Reisen just didn't get it. All she saw was a stupid little kid, making stupid little complaints. She had no choice but to show her she really wasn't a child.

Tugging at Reisen's skirt, another hand crept around to touch her thigh. Feeling the warmth of something soft on her body, Reisen snapped out of her thoughts.

"T-Tewi?" A blush scattered across Reisen's cheeks as she stepped back, patting down her skirt as if it somehow could erase whatever just happened.

"Like I said," Tewi stepped forward once more, this time directly putting her hands on Reisen's thighs and dragging them down slowly. "I'll show you just how mature I really am."

 _W-What on earth...? Just why is she- No, wait._ Reisen thought, her ears twitching. _Is this my punishment for disrespecting the rabbit of good fortune?_ She could feel the sense of dread trailing down her spine. _This bunny really is crazy._ As much as this situation was making her feel uneasy, she couldn't deny that the touch of the smaller girl's hands was inflicting a warm sensation on her body.

She hadn't even realized that she had been stumbling backwards until she felt the softness of her futon under her feet. Tewi took this chance to grasp her hands firmly and tug her downwards. Despite resisting at first, either Tewi was too strong or Reisen was just too weak and dumbfounded in this situation because she found herself falling to her knees rather pathetically. With clearly a set goal in mind, Tewi crawled closer to the other girl and attempted to slip her hands under Reisen's skirt once more, running her hands along smooth thighs. It was a little awkward, but with Reisen's long sleeved blazer and stockings, there wasn't much left to touch without resorting to downright stripping the girl. Reisen chewed at the inside of her mouth nervously. This was wrong.

Finally mustering up the ability to talk again and gaining some control, Reisen swatted away Tewi's wandering hands. "S-stop it, will you?" she breathed heavily, finding it difficult to mask just how flustered she was feeling. "Just what do you think you're doing, Tewi? Why this, all of a sudden?" The idea that this could very well be a prank and that Eirin and Kaguya were hiding somewhere in her room muffling their laughter came to mind. Or even worse, _Aya Shameimaru_. The flash of a camera would blind her at any moment now, she was sure of it.

"Can't you see," her voice sounded heavier than usual as she avoided the other girl's eyes, too focused on other parts of her. "I'm trying to seduce you, stupid moon rabbit."

Reisen had scooted herself backwards in attempt to distance herself from Tewi, however, that only seemed to shift her into a more disadvantaged position.

All Reisen could will herself to do is watch as Tewi inched closer. Those signature messy curls framing her innocent face. Floppy white rabbit ears hanging cutely atop her head. Glossy red eyes now seeking out her own, and a face that was often captured with a smirk was now softened; innocent and _not_ at the same time. The feeling gave Reisen a flutter in her chest as if gently nudging her to partake in whatever Tewi had planned for her. But there was also an unmistakable gnawing at the back of her mind that prevented her from doing anything in that moment. Still, she should try harder, speak up again and tell Tewi it was wrong. Yet...

"Reisen," Tewi breathed out.

That voice. How was this happening? They were supposed to be fighting, or getting into trouble together or _something_. She was supposed to be scolding the girl- anything, just not this... Reisen closed her eyes, unable to look at the other girl any longer, lest the fluttering in her heart become more distracting.

Tewi took this moment to close the distance between the two, cupping Reisen's face and stroking her thumb along her cheek. Her skin was so smooth, just like she imagined. A teasingly hot breath tickled Reisen's face as Tewi brushed her lips across her cheek, barely grazing. Tewi had always thought Reisen looked soft and plush all around. From her purple silken hair that seemed to flow in such a way that mesmerized Tewi. To her long and slender legs, covered by stockings and a skirt yet leaving a slither of exposed skin. It had always been tempting for Tewi to touch, not just because of how much it seemed to tease her, but because she was just so stupidly short it was really the only part of her she could easily reach. Not to mention Reisen's chest. Sometimes she thought that blazer was buttoned just a little too tight, and it would really be better if she just took it off.

But there was no denying there was another feature she couldn't ignore. Something that always seemed to fascinate the earth rabbit to the point where she found it stealing her attention more often than not. Reisen's long white and red rabbit ears. Something that were rather different from her own. Guilty of watching them as they gently bounced when Reisen walked, or to the times when they would twitch cutely in annoyance or fright. She was unable to deny her curiosity of them; more specifically the way they were crumpled, adding a unique charm. She wanted to tug at them, crumple them some more.

So, she did just that.

" _Eep-!_ " Reisen quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, almost hitting Tewi in the process to muffle the embarrassing sound she had made. Her ears were extremely sensitive. They twitched under Tewi's touch, but the other girl didn't stop.

Noticing the reaction, Tewi's lips tugged into a mischievous smirk. Finally, she felt like she had the upper hand, a weak spot that Reisen could not resist no matter what. She moved her hand that was cupping Reisen's face and instead grabbed her other ear. Feeling the velvet soft fur in both hands, Tewi stroked and rubbed the pads of her fingers along her ears. She could feel Reisen's breathing getting heavier, and a deep shade of pink dusting across her face. A spark of confidence filled Tewi.

"So, this is what you like, huh?" she grinned, burying her face in Reisen's neck whilst continuing to play with the girl's ears. "Good to know." Reisen refused to say a word, but Tewi wanted more of a reaction. Something more than just jagged and heavy breaths. The feeling of being in control led the smaller girl to become somewhat greedy. "A kid couldn't make you feel this way, right?"

Pressing her lips against the base of Reisen's neck, Tewi planted a firm kiss against the heated skin, savoring the moment. It was kind of surreal to think she was doing this to the girl after all this time of simply watching her and daydreaming about scenes like this. If only she had made a move sooner. The way Reisen would make her feel small and childish and downright _annoying_ had stopped her before, but ironically that was the very thing that gave her the strength to do this now. The more she thought about it, the more she realized her past actions were more of that of someone trying to steal the attention from the person they admired. Good or bad, it was still attention that she would gain from it. It was good enough for her. Never truly thinking of the repercussions of her pranks or snide remarks, all Tewi knew was that Reisen was solely focused on her in those moments. And that was a feeling she would never get tired of.

A wet tongue escaped her lips and Tewi couldn't help but lick at the ever-so flushed skin. _Reisen's perfect skin_. Feeling her own body become hot as she tasted the moon rabbit, Tewi felt her head getting hazy. She bit down into the flesh, earning a cute whimper in response. It only encouraged her to continue. Running her teeth down Reisen's neck again, she bit down, harder this time.

" _Tewiii_ ," Reisen whined. A whine of protest, or a yearning for more, Reisen couldn't tell. It was embarrassing that she could hardly contain the noises she made anymore; it just happened on reflex. The sensations Tewi was inflicting on her were too much.

Soothing the skin, she massaged the area with her tongue all the while enjoying the reactions of the other girl. In fact, she felt quite proud. "I like it when you say my name," she smiled.

"Then I w-won't say it again."

"Don't be like that, Reisen," Tewi dragged one of her hands down to cup Reisen's chest through her blazer, wanting more of her. It was then that Reisen moved her own hands, albeit rather shakily, only to push Tewi back by her shoulders. Guilty eyes were cast downward. The realization of just how serious this was seemed to be quickly dawning on her.

"We can't." It was a weak attempt. Like something you read out half-assed because you just had to. And Reisen knew it wasn't worth trying, yet somehow, she felt the need to make the effort. As if it would make her a better person in the end.

"But we can. Don't you want to, Reisen?"

"N-no, I don't." _Liar._

A tug at her ear caused her to wince in pleasure. "You sure?"

 _God damn this rabbit. Why is my body reacting this way? At this rate, I wouldn't be able to leave even if I wanted to._ Chewing at the inside of her cheek again, her eyes reluctantly met the other girl's.

That warm smile of the earth rabbit. _She looks so cute_ , Reisen thought. _But what she wants to do... This innocent smile is going to ruin me._

As fun as it was to watch the mental battle going on in Reisen's head, clear from her rather comical facial expressions, Tewi had other plans. Leaning forward, she roughly pressed her lips against Reisen's, muffling a noise of surprise. That girl really was full of adorable sounds.

Tewi smirked into the kiss, feeling how soft the moon rabbit's lips were. After a moment, Reisen rested her arms timidly across Tewi's back, gently pulling her closer. Tewi moved from her position at the side of Reisen to straddle her thighs instead. Slow and curious were their lips as moved against each other, exploring this feeling together. Tewi attempted to deepen the kiss, but had no such luck as Reisen pulled away and dropped her head down shamefully. Purple hair fell against her face and attempted to cover her eyes, almost as if trying to prevent Tewi from reading her. A groan of frustration threatened to leave the earth rabbit but she managed to hold it back. She wouldn't give up. Not when she knew Reisen wanted this just as much as she did. She just needed to relax.

"I said, we can't."

"Then why are you pulling me closer?" A kiss on her cheek.

"Because…" she paused. She didn't know exactly what she should say.

"Does this feel wrong to you? Do you still think of me as a kid?" Unfazed, she kissed along her jawline. "You know I'm a lot older than you."

"N-no! That's not it." Reisen grasped at the back of Tewi's dress, still pulling her closer.

"Then stop talking and just enjoy it."

Before she knew it, Tewi's tongue was inside of her mouth. That seemed to do the trick as Reisen felt herself cross that imaginary boundary she had been trying to pull away from this entire time. She instinctively moaned at the sensation of her tongue meeting the other girl's. They tasted each other, melting into one another. Lingering at the back of her mind was still the thought that this was wrong, but Reisen had lost all strength to push away at this point. She could worry about the consequences later; right now, this felt too good. To recall the last time she felt this wonderful, felt so _wanted_ , seemed impossible. With that in mind, Reisen allowed herself to indulge.

She could feel the girl growing greedier, but Reisen wouldn't allow that. She pushed Tewi's tongue back into her own mouth as she took charge, and bit down hard on the girl's lower lip enough to draw blood. _That's punishment for getting me into this situation in the first place, damn rabbit,_ she thought. Tewi only responded by kissing back harder, pushing herself against Reisen and feeling their chests press together.

Tewi grabbed a handful of Reisen's chest through her blazer, and although it was in the way, it didn't stop her from attempting to feel what was underneath. Reisen lifted her hand to bury it in Tewi's messy locks, occasionally stroking the base of her rabbit ear. Her other hand trailed down her back and continued further. Reisen's fingers came in contact with Tewi's fluffy tail, earning a quick jolt of surprise from the smaller girl. Running her fingers through the fur, she tugged slightly, earning squeak from her. Finding this reaction adorable and interesting, Reisen stroked and fingered at her tail. The earth rabbit seemed to be in bliss, and pressed herself harder against Reisen as her hand massaged her chest more roughly.

 _So, her tail is just as sensitive as my ears, hmm...?_

With an annoyed huff, Tewi grumbled. "It's in the way," she said, starting to unbutton Reisen's blazer. Noticing the girl's jagged breaths and half lidded eyes, Reisen helped her discard the jacket, as well as starting to unbutton her shirt too. She wasn't able to get too far as a pair of hands stopped her. "Wait."

Tewi licked her lips in anticipation as she took over, unbuttoning Reisen's shirt slowly. Savoring every moment of exposed skin that revealed itself to her eyes. "No bra?"

Reisen would have laughed if she weren't so taken aback by the question. "I-isn't it inconvenient?"

"Mm. Yeah it is."

Tewi finished unbuttoning and pulled apart the shirt, feasting her eyes on the display before her. Reisen really was perfect. She never imagined such a girl could look so beautiful. Her full, perfect chest rose and fell with each breath the girl took, and it was all there for the taking. All for Tewi. She wasted no time running her tongue along the dip between Reisen's breasts, causing her partner to quickly reach up and entangle her fingers in her hair; something Tewi was learning that Reisen liked to do very much. Tewi reached up to run a curious finger across Reisen's nipple, feeling it harden under her touch. She rolled it between her thumb and index finger, all the while massaging her breast with her palm.

Tewi could just about make out Reisen trying to control her breathing. It was adorable to say the least, but Tewi wished she would just stop holding back. Dragging her tongue across her other breast, she found Reisen's nipple and took it eagerly into her mouth. She closed her lips around the hardened bud and sucked, occasionally stopping to graze her teeth against it, earning a shiver of delight from Reisen.

The moon rabbit stared up at the ceiling, half dazed, idly playing with Tewi's hair and feeling the soft locks between her fingertips. A part of her couldn't believe she was doing this, but another part of her was so damn glad it was happening.

Tewi's rabbit ear tickled her face, and call it a sex-induced haze, but an idea sparked Reisen's mind. Unable to stop herself, Reisen pulled Tewi's ear and guided the tip into her mouth. She licked at the fur and then bit down, soft enough to not hurt the other girl but hard enough to make her know just how badly Reisen wanted her. And to her delight, the earth rabbit seemed to like that _a lot_.

"God, Reisen," Tewi moaned into her chest. "You sure have a thing for ears, don't you," she whimpered out. It surprisingly felt good, and now she understood why Reisen enjoyed what she was doing so much earlier.

Reisen continued to nibble at Tewi's ear as she pulled the girl closer to her, taking more of the ear into her mouth. She desperately needed to feel more. Lifting her hips to grind at Tewi's, Reisen then used her hands to forcibly push the girl's hips down against her. It wasn't enough though, and she lifted the girl's dress up to cup her backside, digging her fingers into the flesh.

"Whoa!" Tewi pushed herself up on her elbows. "So much for someone who doesn't want this."

"And so much for 'stop talking and enjoy it'."

"Touché," Tewi smirked.

The wetness between Reisen's thighs was becoming too much to bare, and grinding against Tewi fully clothed was only adding to her frustration. She hated to admit it, but Reisen really did play the innocent girl until her hormones reached a certain peak. And then she just couldn't hold back. It was shameful to say the least, but in the heat of the moment she could not care less. Her instincts took over and all she needed in that moment was Tewi.

Hazy eyes, tainted with lust, barely made contact as each girl fumbled to remove each other's clothing. Reisen helped Tewi discard her shirt but Tewi insisted that she keep the red necktie on. Tugging at the girl's skirt, Tewi slipped it down past Reisen's smooth thighs and off her legs, throwing the clothing carelessly to the side. An almost sly grin spread across the earth rabbit's lips as she slipped her fingers under the fabric of Reisen's stockings and slowly dragged them downward, drinking in those milky smooth legs.

"Hurry it up, will you?" Reisen narrowed her eyes impatiently, breaking Tewi out of her little dreamy spell.

"R-right," she agreed, pulling the stockings off the rest of the way with ease.

Her eyes flickered over to Reisen's panties, noticing a dampness slightly coating them. She was about to reach out towards them, her fingers twitching in anticipation, until she felt Reisen move to grab at her dress. She was too busy focusing on Reisen's body that she forgot she had to undress too. However, in a swift motion, her clothing had already been lifted above her head and thrown to the side. Almost as if Reisen had done this too many times before. A little amazed by the smooth action, Tewi's brain could barely keep up as she felt her bloomers being tugged off her too.

Reisen's hands roamed across her exposed skin, leaving her feeling sensitive and tingly all over, but Tewi had enough strength in her to push Reisen down, having the girl lay on her back. Hooking her fingers under the fabric of Reisen's panties, she hesitated slightly. Uncertainty crept into her mind for the first time as she wondered if Reisen really was okay with this. Her gaze shifted to Reisen's face but there was no answer she could find. The girl merely looked up at the ceiling, patiently waiting for Tewi to strip her of her last clothing. Gradually pulling her gaze away from her, Tewi told herself that Reisen would stop her if she didn't want it. With that thought in mind, she slipped the cotton down and off Reisen's legs, trying not to get too distracted.

Now both girls were left exposed to one another, and as Reisen propped herself up on her elbows she noticed the other girl seemed less confident than before, despite her being the one to initiate this entire thing.

Tewi knelt between Reisen's parted thighs, mouth agape as she took in the sight of the woman before her. Subconsciously her hands went up to cover her chest, or lack thereof. Despite her age, Tewi's body really did resemble that of a young girl. It never usually bothered her, but it also led her to never think she could be in a situation such as this and have anyone take her seriously. And just by looking at the woman before her, so much younger than her but physically so much more mature. Her full breasts, shapely hips, and those thighs... Thick enough to grasp at, the kind you really want to sink your teeth into; the perfect size. Every moment Tewi took drooling- _quite literally_ \- over Reisen, the more anxiety filled her about her own body.

Reisen sensed these feelings and not allowing them to linger any further, their positions had changed. Reisen pinned Tewi down and let her hands roam across her body. The contact made Tewi shiver and intake a quick breath.

"You're so beautiful, Tewi," Reisen's darkened red eyes drank in her body. Tewi knew there was no way Reisen could be bluffing by the way she was hungrily staring down her body and grasping at every inch of her, seemingly unable to decide which part she wanted to touch more. Although she was taken aback by Reisen's sudden assertiveness, she couldn't deny it was actually making her more excited. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Heh, I try..."

Reisen pressed a heavy kiss against her lips, wet and needy. A trail of coated kisses scattered down Tewi's body, from her jaw, to her neck, to her breasts. Kisses peppered all across her skin and Tewi felt like her mind was drifting away, all the while the heavy feeling inside her heart was keeping her anchored in place. Deciding she liked how Tewi felt beneath her, Reisen wanted to mark her. Make Tewi hers.

She nipped at the sensitive flesh of her collarbone, biting down and occasionally sucking the reddened skin. Tewi grasped at Reisen's soft, white rabbit ears, stroking them, wanting to make sure the other girl felt good too. Reisen felt that familiar wetness forming between her legs as she continued to nibble at Tewi's skin. She moved to Tewi's breast, flattening her tongue against her nipple before circling it teasingly with the tip. Pulling back slightly, Reisen gently blew a cold air against her chest, watching the girl's nipple harden. She smirked at the reaction and Tewi furrowed her brows, tugging roughly at Reisen's ear on reflex.

Soft fingers dipped into the wetness between Tewi's legs and she fought hard to bite back a moan. She almost thought she could hear a slight giggle from Reisen, but tried not to think of it too much. Reisen ran two slender fingers along the length of her slit, before coming up to rest atop her clit. She was so wet, her fingers had glided along so effortlessly, and Reisen felt pretty proud in that moment for turning Tewi into this hot and slick mess. Tewi squeezed her eyes shut as she felt eager fingers circle the sensitive spot. Between the sensation on her chest and the one between her legs, Tewi didn't know what could feel better in this moment. Until she felt Reisen's finger slip inside of her.

It hurt at first, but Tewi managed to mask the noise that left her throat as a moan of pleasure. It's not like she was going to admit she was a thousand-year-old virgin. That was just shameful. Luckily for her, Reisen bought it as the girl continued to thrust her finger inside, finding a suitable rhythm. The more Reisen stroked against her, the more the feeling turned from discomfort to pleasure. Instinctively, Tewi spread her legs further and began to move her hips to meet Reisen's thrusts. The moon rabbit took that as a sign to add another finger, and Tewi let out a loud, drawn out whimper. It only caused the wetness between Reisen's own legs to increase.

Hearing the sounds Tewi made, feeling how tight she was around her fingers, it clouded Reisen's mind. Reisen could feel herself dripping and ground her thighs together to try and relieve the ache. It was a poor attempt. Continuing to work her fingers on the writhing girl beneath her, she moved to straddle Tewi's thigh whilst leaning up to kiss her. Tewi immediately responded, and lifted her knee to brush against Reisen's heat. Reisen took this chance to grind against her leg, coating it with her slick wetness.

"You're mine, Tewi," she mumbled against her lips as she kissed her. It was messy, unable to capture the lips perfectly, but neither girl seemed to mind.

The earth rabbit didn't respond, feeling herself getting closer to something. What it was, she didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted so badly to reach it; it was the only thing on her mind. Thrusting her hips harder against Reisen's fingers, Reisen reacted by pumping quicker and rougher. She moved her thumb to press against Tewi's clit, earning a surprised jolt from the girl. Head spinning, the earth rabbit couldn't focus on anything other than the pleasure she was feeling, but she still wanted something more from Reisen. Wanted to feel that bit closer.

Feeling the need to grasp at something, Tewi dug her nails into Reisen's back, pulling her as close as she could. Their bodies, coated in sweat and overcome with lust, rubbed against each other as they moved in rhythm.

"Rei-" Tewi gasped out, unable to voice herself properly. "Reisen, I-"

Reisen captured her lips in a kiss once more, taking Tewi's lip into her mouth and biting down harshly. It sent a pang of pain through Tewi, feeling the skin split and the metallic taste of blood hit her tongue. But the ecstasy she was feeling from the rest of her body made such a thing easily endurable, and if anything, made it somehow feel _good_. In an attempt to nudge her face away from Reisen's, Tewi managed to break the kiss to breathe in some much-needed air.

"Reisen, I think I'm gonna-"

Half lidded eyes met Tewi's, and the girl noted that they were unlike she had ever seen them before. Those red eyes were so vibrant, almost glowing- almost as though they belonged to someone else. She felt mesmerized by them, unable to look away, even though her own eyes desperately wanted to close and focus on the pleasure she was feeling.

Quickening her pace, her fingers found it harder to move as Tewi tightened around her. That didn't slow her though, she only saw it as a challenge to prove herself. Reisen knew that in this moment, Tewi was solely hers. Only Reisen could do this to her. Only Reisen could fuck Tewi this hard; be this deep inside her, having the girl writhe in ecstasy by what she was doing. Feeling Tewi's nails claw down her back as her thrusting became more desperate, Reisen knew she was close. She freed herself from Tewi's grasp, earning a whine of protest from the girl, but it was quickly replaced with a sharp intake of breath as Reisen moved between her legs. Her hot breath brushed against Tewi's clit before she took it in her mouth, never once faltering the rhythm of her fingers. Pumping inside Tewi and sucking her hardened clit, the other girl couldn't hold back any longer. She felt herself tighten against Reisen's fingers as her body grew stiff, a wave of immense pleasure washing over her.

Blankets laid victim to Tewi's hands as she grasped at them desperately, feeling as though she could tear them in that moment.

Reisen continued to lap at her clit and work her fingers, albeit soothingly until eventually settling on a slower pace, allowing the girl to ride out her high. After Tewi's body had finished with the cute spasms, Reisen withdrew her fingers -resulting in one last shudder from the earth rabbit- and gave a long, slow lick along the length of her slit, savoring the taste of her.

Moving to lay beside the smaller girl, the moon rabbit waited patiently for Tewi to recover. Seeing the rise and fall of the girl's bare chest, covered in sweat, and the darkened blush across her face, Reisen felt a pang in her heart. It only lasted for a moment before fading into something that felt like warmth, but she had never experienced it before. It was kind of comforting. Trying not to think too much of it though, she reached out to rest a hand on top of Tewi's stomach, gently brushing her thumb against the skin. Eventually Tewi opened her glossy eyes and tilted her head to stare at Reisen, earning a small smile from the girl.

"You got me all sticky," Tewi deadpanned, lifting Reisen's hand and placing it against her thigh- where Reisen's wetness still coated her.

Too aroused to get shy or irritated by such a comment, Reisen merely gestured to her lips and soaked chin. "What about this," she smirked and quickly moved to kiss Tewi. Pushing her tongue inside the smaller girl's mouth, Tewi blushed as she tasted herself on Reisen's tongue.

Grumpily pushing her back, Tewi whined. "Hey! Wipe that off already, would you?"

"Sorry," Reisen giggled. "I forgot about it until you said that." A small smile tugged at her lips as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Tastes pretty good though."

The mortified expression on Tewi's face did not go unnoticed.

They laid in silence for a while, allowing themselves to calm down. Needless to say, it was much easier for Tewi than it was for Reisen. The moon rabbit fidgeted uncomfortably, drumming her fingers in a distracted manner across Tewi's stomach. She still hadn't gotten her release, and the little earth rabbit looked close to drifting asleep. Without her prying hands or teasing comments, the silent air seemed to be sobering Reisen up. She wasn't sure exactly what she should be doing. If Tewi fell asleep, should she leave? The reality of the situation was something she wouldn't be able to just sleep on, especially like this. She was still so aroused though, but, suddenly she was feeling this might have been a mistake.

A loud sigh cut through the silence. "You caught me off guard. Don't expect to get this reaction out of me next time," Tewi said with a small smile.

 _Wait, next time? So-_

Before Reisen could even comprehend what Tewi had said, the smaller girl was on top of her, knee shoved between her legs and pressed against her sex. A breathy moan escaped her mouth and Reisen immediately started to grind against Tewi's leg. The doubt she had moments ago vanished and lust took over her mind once more. Tewi kissed her. It was soft, not like before. She could feel her lips melting against hers as they moved together slowly, gently. Reisen could feel the cut on Tewi's lip she created earlier, and soothingly ran her tongue across it.

Eventually Tewi moved down Reisen's body, her hot breath making her skin feel hyper sensitive. Her stomach muscles quivered under the sensation. Tewi ran her hands across Reisen's thighs, grabbing a handful of the flesh. It was so satisfying to feel, and her mouth watered at the sight. Spreading the girl's legs further, Tewi settled between them. Eying Reisen's glistening sex, Tewi felt herself pause. As much as she desperately wanted to taste her, she didn't want to disappoint Reisen. She had never done this before, and of course Reisen doing her first did help a little, but that didn't give Tewi any skill.

Noticing the girl had become still, Reisen frowned. "Don't be weird. What are you doing?"

Tewi's eyes widened as her face flushed. "I'm not being weird! I'm just trying to think of how to do this without killing you," she attempted a save by winking up at the girl, but only ended up blinking both eyes stupidly.

Reisen rolled her eyes, and Tewi shrugged it off.

Grazing her teeth along the inside of Reisen's thigh, she felt the girl shiver. As she bit down at the flesh, her assumptions were confirmed. Reisen _definitely_ had delicious thighs. She teased the skin a little longer with her tongue and hands until she decided the poor rabbit had waited long enough. Tewi dipped her tongue into Reisen's heat, finally tasting the girl. Reisen flinched at the contact but soon melted into it. She was so very wet that it actually surprised Tewi, remembering how much she had been pushing her away before.

Clumsily she dragged her tongue up and down the length of Reisen's slit, trying to pay attention to Reisen's moans to see if she was doing this right. When hands came to rest atop her head, pushing her deeper, she figured that was a good sign. As Tewi continued to lick every inch of Reisen, her tongue settled on Reisen's clit. She remembered feeling good when the other girl touched her here. Curiously, she circled the nub with her tongue and a low moan emitted from the moon rabbit's throat. She repeated that a few times, switching between circling it, and then flattening her tongue against it.

Feeling Reisen's body react to her touch and hearing her moans, Tewi felt herself becoming aroused once more, but she tried not to focus on it. This was for Reisen, now. She wanted to make the girl feel just as good as she had made her feel. Dragging her tongue down, she found Reisen's entrance. She teased at the flesh, and Reisen's whimpers were beginning to be her favorite sound. Still, as she readied herself for what she was about to do, that feeling of nervousness threatened to settle into her stomach again. Mentally shaking her head, she dismissed the doubt, and without any thought, she pushed her tongue deep into Reisen's slick heat.

Fingers grasped at Tewi's hair and tugged harshly, hurting the smaller girl a little and causing her to flinch. Reisen's fingers entangled in Tewi's hair, while her other hand rubbed at the base of Tewi's rabbit ear. Tewi didn't falter though, and proceeded to push her tongue in as deep as she could. Reisen tasted... _unique_. It wasn't a taste she could describe very well, but that didn't matter. It was Reisen, and she loved it. She wanted more.

Reisen lifted a leg to rest atop Tewi's shoulder as the girl snaked her hands around those perfect thighs, grasping at them. Reisen was tight, and it was no easy task keeping up a good rhythm with her tongue, but she couldn't get enough of her. She knew the other girl needed more of her though, and so reluctantly she pulled her tongue back, earning a very drawn out breath from the girl. Instead she closed her lips around Reisen's clit and sucked hard. Just like that the moon rabbit was back to tugging at Tewi's hair and ears. Bringing two fingers to Reisen's entrance, she pushed inside. They slid in easily, and she wasted no time easing them into a fast rhythm.

Reisen's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her grip on Tewi tightened. She couldn't remember the last time she had done this with someone. It had started to feel like a distant memory and she never could remember why anyone did those things. But now, feeling it again, she was unsure of how she would stop herself from craving this often. To think that Tewi was capable of making her feel this amount of bliss. _God damn this rabbit_.

Tewi's clumsy tongue had just the right amount of unpredictability to turn Reisen into a writhing mess. It wasn't long until she felt herself tightening around her fingers. Tewi seemed to note this as she sped up her thrusts, the slight ache in her hand evident from the now awkward movements.

Pleasure ran through Reisen as her body stiffened, and she reflexively closed her thighs around Tewi's head. A muffled grunt was heard, but the girl didn't stop. It was as though all the stress has left Reisen's body and she was left feeling refreshed. She eventually freed the poor earth rabbit, and let her body fall limp. Tewi meekly licked at Reisen a few more times before crawling up next to her side. Reisen's body twitched a few more times, still sensitive. She cracked an eye open and noticed a little curious rabbit peering at her, with big red eyes.

"How was that?" Tewi asked as soon as their eyes met.

Reisen laughed.

After the confidence and show Tewi had put on, she was still worrying over her performance. After turning Reisen into a puddle, barely able to lift her own hand, she was still worrying. After all of this, she would ask such a question.

Tewi grimaced, feeling like an idiot. Why was Reisen laughing at her? Did she really do that badly?

"It was great."

"H-huh?" Tewi blinked, then shook her head. "I mean, of course it was great. Did you expect any less from me?"

"Don't get too cocky now," Reisen said, growing stern.

"Whatever," Tewi mumbled. She cuddled into Reisen's side, wrapping an arm around her stomach.

Reisen didn't exactly expect Tewi to stick around after this. Then again, she hadn't thought about it too much. But both girls were pretty tired, mentally and physically. Closing her eyes, Reisen felt content in this moment. Wrapping her arm around the smaller girl, she allowed herself to drift into sleep, the warmth of the earth rabbit soothing her gently into a dream land. She thought, this was a feeling she could get used to.

* * *

Bleary eyes willed themselves to open, and the morning's daylight greeted them brightly. Grumbling, Reisen threw a hand over her eyes. The morning silence lasted all of two seconds before a voice boomed through the room.

"Reisen Udongein Inaba!"

She jumped, pulled her hand back and sat upright in a flash. It was then she noticed she was naked, bar her necktie. As she eyed the person before her, memories flooded back into her mind and a blush instantly slapped itself onto her face.

Tewi was standing in front of her, fully clothed, hands on her hips.

"How could you do such a thing!"

"W-what?" Reisen asked, lifting her blanket to cover herself and sheepishly slinking down further behind it.

"Those eyes of yours are no joke. How could you use your ability so selfishly on me," she trembled, a lip quivering and eyes beginning to water.

Reisen could feel herself turn pale. She froze in place, letting the information sink in.

"Manipulating my sanity so that you could have sex with me... I'm but an innocent girl!"

It felt as though time had stopped. Tewi's voice was now just a distant hum, and although her eyes were open she could not see anything. She had accidentally caused the events of last night. She had accidentally forced her friend to sleep with her, and now she was betrayed and angry. Reisen felt… ashamed. Disgusted, and, and- _scared_. So many thoughts ran through her mind and none of them were good. Her body felt cold, and the morning sun seemed nothing but an illusion. What was she going to do? How could she live with herself knowing she had done something so awful? Not to mention, if their masters find out...

Her blanket was yanked away from her face and a pair of warm lips pressed against her own. Reisen blinked.

Pulling back with a grin on her face, Tewi laughed. "Just kidding, can't believe you fell for it. Mornin', sunshine."

It only took a second for Tewi to be slammed into the floor, the wind knocked out of her and tackled into a headlock.

Despite the new development in their relationship, Reisen knew some things would never change.


End file.
